


Seven Day Suitcase

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Minnesota Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week spent apart is nothing, it’s less than nothing, it’s just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Day Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an email to Stellarer, because some nights I just have a lot of thoughts about Jonas Brodin? (All the night. All the thoughts. Let's be honest here.) She not only received this story, she also betaed it and made it much better. thanks dear. <3

Jonas watches Oscar pack. Oscar isn't doing a very good job of it, haphazardly tossing unfolded clothes into his suitcase.

Jonas could help. He could get up and give Oscar a hand so his boyfriend doesn't arrive in Edmonton a wrinkled mess. Although, honestly, Oscar might actually iron things if he decides to care. He might care, he generally cares about how he looks, more than Jonas does anyway. It might be enough to make him take advantage of the seldom-used ironing board found in the better class of hotel rooms. Oscar can take care of himself. And really, it looks like he's mostly throwing around workout clothes and boxers and socks, so that doesn't really matter. There's a garment bag out, sitting at Jonas's feet on the bed, so Oscar probably has a plan to take better care of whatever dress clothes he's decided to bring.

He doesn't need Jonas's help.

Jonas doesn't want to help him. He doesn't want Oscar to leave.

"It's just a week," Oscar says.

It's just a week this time, but at the end of the summer they'll both be leaving to join different teams, and — Jonas doesn't want to think that far ahead.

"Hmm." Just a week. Jonas will be fine.

"I'm surprised you aren't glad to be rid of me for a bit. Yesterday you were whining about all my bad habits."

Oscar is horrible about leaving clothes on the floor, and putting empty bottles of juice back in the fridge. He’s often too loud without even realizing it, and he doesn’t care much if he’s disturbing anyone else’s quiet time. He’s only gotten worse in the past year without Jonas around to nag him about it.

Yesterday Jonas had forgotten that Oscar was going anywhere. It had been a good afternoon, except for how Oscar _had _been driving him crazy, seemingly incapable of standing still, crashing around and moving things around for no good reason.__

__"Yes, but if you aren't here what will I complain about?”_ _

__"How much you miss me," Oscar says, not playing fair._ _

__"And who will I complain to?" Jonas honestly wants to know. They have other friends, but there isn't anyone who Jonas wants to spend time with as much as he wants to spend time with Oscar._ _

__"I dunno. You'll have to figure it out yourself. Or you could just hold it all in and tell me when I get back. It will take forever, but you can tell me just how much you missed me."_ _

__"That's a terrible idea."_ _

__Oscar shrugs, like he understands._ _

__If they spent as much time talking about how much they miss each other as they spend thinking about how much they miss each other, then they wouldn't have time to do anything else._ _

__"I hope you have a good time at camp," Jonas says. He really does. He hopes Oscar is outstanding, and knows that he could be. Jonas is hoping for a good showing not just because he wants Oscar to succeed generally, but because if Oscar makes the Oilers they'll see each other more often than if he's playing in Oklahoma._ _

__"Yes, and you have a good time here. Well — as good of a time as you can have without me."_ _

__An alright time, a good enough time, a great time even — given proper distractions, but he has to work for it. Last year he worked at being happy and doing good things—it turned into him playing on the top pairing of an NHL team. Making himself happy is a good incentive, a good fuel._ _

__But it's the summer right now. He wants easy. He wants Oscar to be around._ _

__It's only a week._ _

__"It's just a week," Jonas says. "I'll be fine."_ _

__"Sure you will," Oscar agrees. "You always are."_ _


End file.
